


Reindeer Games

by Estelathan



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Freed Loki, Gen, Loki needs a Bath, Thor: The Dark World Spoilers, some slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelathan/pseuds/Estelathan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he can take his revenge or help Thor save the world Loki wants one thing . . . A bath.</p><p> </p><p> This is intended to be a deleted scene of sorts, it fits into 'The Dark World' during the scene where Thor visits Loki in the dungeon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer Games

His first request is simply for a bath. For all that he is (trickster, lie-smith. . . brother?) he is still a prince of Asgard and therefore he is going nowhere until he is presentable. It is a practical necessity; the strewn remains of his once again tightly controlled emotions litter the cell before him. Books have been turned to near shreds whilst every piece of furniture is broken well beyond repair.  
  
Loki himself is in no better condition than the room. Blood is everywhere; on his torn clothing, on his hands, in his mouth, on the broken pieces of furniture, and even drying upon his still throbbing foot that his wounded pride won't let him yet heal. The damage had extended beyond that but his healing ability is a wonderful thing, slowly erasing the injuries he has inflicted upon himself in his rage and grief.  
  
Despite the haggard appearance of his brother, it comes as little surprise when Thor naturally balks at the request. "Loki. ." His voice rumbles dangerously, the very embodiment of the thunder he channels and the subtle threat that the trickster is pushing his luck. "There is no time for this!" The words echo loudly in the ruined cell as the brothers regard each other. It is a standoff of futility; if Thor didn't truly need Loki's help he wouldn't be here in the first place. Without Loki, Thor will never reach the dark world in time to save his precious mortal Jane Foster or Asgard from Malekith's wrath.  
  
Slow moments tick by and Loki cannot help the wicked grin that spreads over his lips as he watches Thor sort through all this in his head, trying desperately to figure out a solution that will put him out on top. At last Loki has won as a growl issues forth from Thor as he reaches down and hauls the still healing god to his feet.  
  
Victory is his! The rush of satisfaction is nothing compared to the rush of stepping outside his cell for the first time since he was put there. Magic swells forth through his veins like a tidal wave and he darn near moans from the utter pleasure of it. He would have swayed, all dramatics and diva, if not for the iron grip Thor keeps upon his arm as he pulls him along the dungeon.  
  
It rankles being drug along behind his brother like a child, up and out of the dungeons, and reminds Loki of a piece of the past he would rather forget. _"Always in the shadow. . ."_   The twisted voice inside his head sneers even as his mind is busy calculating how easy it would be to escape. He can feel the magic humming under his skin, yearning to be freed and for a split second he can see how simple it would be. It would take no longer than the blink of an eye to transform into a bird, slip free, and take flight. Or perhaps he would simply turn Thor into a toad and be done with it. The possibilities swirl behind his eyes but before he can act on any of them he finds himself being pushed into a servant's quarters.

Well what do you know, it seems Thor has some sense in that thick head of his after all! While not as nice as the bathing chambers in his own room it is a step up from the simple basin in his cell and therefore warrants no complaint.  
  
There are no words to describe the pleasure derived from a proper bath suffice to say nothing was going to ruin the moment. In the background he can hear his unhappy guard dog of a brother tapping his foot with utter impatience but for the time being it matters not. He may technically still be a prisoner and about to embark on a mission of revenge but for a moment, just a moment, he can pretend that it is all but a dream.  
  
Sadly, even for the God of Chaos and Lies, dreams can never last.

It is all too soon over and he is once again properly attired in his fighting leathers and armor. His green eyes glitter appreciatively at his reflection in a nearby mirror, _much better. ._ before they shift to grace Thor once again. "Shall we get started?"


End file.
